The present invention relates to a compressor unit of the radial piston compressor type.
British Patent Specification No. 1,566,687 discloses a radial piston type compressor unit in which the drive motor and the piston compressor are disposed about a stationary shaft which is rigidly suspended in the unit housing. As a result, vibrations and sound are transmitted unattenuated to the unit housing.
A compressor unit is also known which comprises an electric motor and a piston compressor in which the motor and the compressor are disposed about a stationary hollow shaft. For vibration damping, the shaft is movably supported at both ends in the unit housing by springs.